In the rapidly changing field of telecommunications, non-traditional phone products are increasing in popularity. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone calling is one example that both enterprise class and residential class consumers enjoy in ever larger numbers due to its affordability and features. In addition to voice calling, VoIP products frequently provide chat and video calling capabilities.
Though these advances facilitate a broad range of communications, as in most conversations, activities such as word spotting, acronym detection, and other term recognition may still remain difficult. One approach to facilitate these processes is the use of text to speech (TTS) in which audible speech is converted to text. Such a process can allow for word spotting and the like. While such a process can show users the words in the conversation, this approach does nothing to help clarify the meaning of an unfamiliar word, acronym or term used in the conversation.
Presently, in order to ascertain a meaning of a word or term in a conversation, a user is required to interrupt the flow of the call to ask the definition and context if needed. Alternatively, the user can conduct an internet search on a computer, assuming that one is readily available, to attempt to learn the meaning. Though useful in obtaining a definition, this requires a separate device or application while distracting from the phone call.
The problem becomes worse when there are more than two parties involved in the telephone call, e.g., in a conferencing situation. The problem is also worsened by a scientific, technical, legal or other environment where there are words, acronyms, and/or terms that are not common parlance. Still another aspect of the problem is when there are multiple definitions of a word, acronym and/or term and in order to select one, the user needs to provide the appropriate context for the search.
Overview
In one example, a method of operating a communication system includes generating a transcript of at least a portion of a conversation between a plurality of users. The transcript includes a plurality of subsets of characters. The method further includes displaying the transcript on a plurality of communication devices, identifying an occurrence of at least one selected subset of characters from the plurality of subsets of characters and querying a definition source for at least one definition for the selected subset of characters. The definition for the selected subset of characters is displayed on the plurality of communication devices.
In another example, a communication system includes a server configured to generate a transcript of at least a portion of a conversation between a plurality of users over a network. The transcript includes a plurality of subsets of characters. The system also includes a plurality of communication devices configured to receive the transcript from the server and to display the transcript. At least one of the communication devices is configured to receive input to identify an occurrence of at least one selected subset of characters from the plurality of subsets of characters. The server is further configured to query a definition source for at least one definition for the selected subset of characters. The communication devices are configured to display the definition for the selected subset of characters.
In still another example, a computer readable medium has instructions stored thereon, that when executed perform a method. The method includes the steps of includes generating a transcript of at least a portion of a conversation between a plurality of users. The transcript includes a plurality of subsets of characters. The method further includes displaying the transcript on a plurality of communication devices, identifying an occurrence of at least one selected subset of characters from the plurality of subsets of characters, and querying a definition source for at least one definition for the selected subset of characters. The definition for the selected subset of characters is displayed on the plurality of communication devices.